Yugi's Prelude
by shadowheart378
Summary: ok i had to redew this the story sry!but its now going to be present!and ofcourse take place in the summer! rated PG 13 for blood in latter chapters
1. Default Chapter

I walked home from school. It was the last day of school. Everyone I knew was happy that school had ended and summer had started. But I wasn't. For the past few days I've had a dream. And every night the dream gets worse. But the dream is always the same.  
  
I soon arrive home to the Game Shop. I sigh as I see Grandpa sweeping the walkway. I pass by him and walk into the Shop and into the living room. I look up from the floor and I see Yami and Isis talking. I sigh again and make my way to the steps. But Yami stops me.  
  
"Yugi, Isis need our help with something."  
  
I froze. That was exactly how my dream started. I thought it was a quincidence, but it most likely wasn't. But my dream never ended. 'Cause I always woke up. I turned to Yami and Isis and asked.  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
I said slowly. Isis then spoke up.  
  
"It deals with Egypt. And you and Yami are involved."  
  
I started to shudder slightly. But not enough for Yami or Isis to take any notice. Yami looked at me slightly confused and waited for my answer. I then spoke up.  
  
"O.K I'll help. If Yami is."  
  
Isis nodded. I then started my way back to the stairs. I walked up them quickly and down the hall to my room. Once I reached my room I closed the door and walked to my bed and dropped my backpack onto the floor. I flopped down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly.  
  
After a while I heard a knock at my door. I stayed silent. Yami opened the door slightly and peeked inside. I contiued to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. Yami walked over to my bedside and looked down at me. I looked up as him with a blank expression. He then sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I sat up and crossed my legs. My arms lay limply in my lap.  
  
"We're going to Egypt tomorrow morning, Yugi"  
  
"Oh. What exactly are going there for?"  
  
"Well. We have to enter my tomb"  
  
A shiver went down my spine at the word "tomb", that was where my dream always ended. But I just figured out that the tomb was Yami's. Yami then ruffled my hair making me excap from my thoughts for mear moments. He then stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Better get some rest, Yugi. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."  
  
I sighed as I watched him walk out the room and shut the door. I then changed into my P.J's and climbed into bed and turned off the light. I soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
HAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Don't worry I'm going to write another chapter. Hopefully it will be longer. Please R&R! 


	2. The Warning

Recap: Yugi come home from school on the last day of school to find Yami and Isis talking in the living room. There he finds out that Isis needs their help in Egypt at Yami's Tomb.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached out and turned it off. I sat up and stretched. I then got dressed and walked down to the living room. When I reached the living room I saw Yami talking to Isis again. I yawned silently as I entered the room. Yami heard me. He turned to me and smiled slightly. I looked at him tiredly.  
  
"I see ready to go, Yugi."  
  
Yami said. I nodded slightly. The three of use then left the house and walked to the Domino Museum. When we arrived we headed to the basement. Yami and Isis walked down the steps. I stayed at the door and gulped nervously. Yami turned to me and looked at me slightly confused. I smiled weakly at him and followed them down the steps.  
  
I reached the bottom off the steps and sighed shakily. I saw Yami and Isis a few feet away in front of a tablet from Yami's Tomb. I shuddered slightly but shook it off and walked over to them.  
  
Yami and Isis were talking about something. I couldn't hear 'cause they were mumbling. I sighed boredly. Yami then turned to me. I looked at him confused. He sighed before he spoke.  
  
"Yugi, Isis and I think you're afraid of something. And I think it's the trip to Egypt."  
  
"Yami, everyone is afraid the unknown. Its nothing to worry about."  
  
Yami nodded and shook it off. Isis looked at me. Her eyes were narrowed. I didn't think she believed me. I shook off her glare and shifted my eyes to the ground. I looked up suddenly when the tile floor changed to stone. The lighting of the room was darker. And we weren't even in the basement of the Museum any more. But a long hall stood before us and a wall was behind us. Yami stated off down the hall. I followed behind him. Isis followed me.  
  
I didn't like the eerie light that hugged the darkness of the tomb. I looked along the walls and saw hieroglyphics. I looked at them oddly but then looked back to Yami. He didn't show any signs of fear, nor did Isis. We soon rounded a corner.  
  
I didn't like the silence that much but I was relived at the sound of our shoes clicking on the stone floor. I remembered that earlier this weak I watched "The Mummy" at Joey's house. I shuddered at the thought of a mummy coming back to life. But I quickly shook off the thought. I then looked down to the stone floor. I didn't say a word. I just stayed locked in my own thoughts.  
  
I then felt a strong hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped slightly. I then looked up to see Yami next to me. He smirked and pushed me slightly forward. I knew that this gesger meant to speed up. I then picked up my pace.  
  
I then shifted my eyes back to the floor. I soon noticed that I was now leading the small group. I gulped nervously as I walked on. My eyes stayed fixed to the floor. Now that I was leading I wanted to make sure there were to switches to traps.  
  
I soon stopped. I saw a large stone that had some hieroglyphics written on it. I took a few steps back and bumped into Yami. I stiffened at first I then heard him chuckle. With that response I relaxed. Yami then stepped forward to translate the hieroglyphics.  
  
"Anyone who passes shall be rained apon by spears."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Another cliffhaner!!!HAHAHA!..I know I'm lame..But hey! This chapter is longer!!!YAY!!! 


	3. The Blood Stained SpearAnd Sepret Ways

Recap: Yugi come apon a large stone on the floor with hieroglyphics on it. Yami then translated them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I shuddered at the word 'spear'. I then noticed Yami had started his way over across the warning sign. I followed behind him slowly. Isis stayed staied behind. I guess she wanted to see if we'd make is safely across.  
  
I then heard the sound of stone scraping agents stone. I saw Yami stop in his tracks. I then ran over to Yami and pushed him away as a spear flew out of nowhere. Yami hit the floor just as the spear struck my side. I heard Isis gasp as I clasped. But I then felt strong arms go around my middle and carry me to safety.  
  
I was then laid on the ground. I winced in pain when I saw Yami hovering over me. Yami then pulled the spear from my side. I winced sharply in pain as tears of pain ran down my cheeks. Yami then cradled me in his arms. I baruied my face into his shoulder as I shook in pain. I then heard footsteps coming our way.  
  
"Yami, is Yugi going to be alright?"  
  
I heard Isis say. Then I heard Yami speak up.  
  
"I don't know. Its still to early to tell."  
  
I felt blood or some type of liquid run from my side slowly. But I now didn't feel any pain. I only felt tired and weak. I soon fell asleep.  
  
I awoke in another part of the tomb. But I was now in Isis' care instead of Yami's. Isis saw me wake up but didn't say anything. She was looking past me. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Yami and Marik dueling.  
  
I winced suddenly as I tried to sit up. Only then did I notice that we were in the Shadow Realm. I also noticed that my side was soaked in blood. I winced again and turned my attention to the Duel. The duel was a death match. Each duelist only could play one monster on the field but they could use all the Magic and Trap cards they wanted. Marik had Seiyaryu Dragon out on the field while Yami had the Dark Magician out on the field.  
  
The duel was a draw. Both Monsters' attack points were 2500. I winced again as I saw Yami played a Magic Card but Marik stopped it with a Trap Card. I forced myself to stay awake. I wanted to see the outcome of this duel and I didn't want to die here in the Shadow Realm.  
  
I then saw Marik attack Yami with the Seiyaryu Dragon. But Yami played the Trap card Acid Trap Hole.  
  
"NO! How did I lose again!?"  
  
Marik yelled. I saw Yami smirk.  
  
"Marik, you lost 'cause of your foolishness to duel me in Egypt. And in doing so you lose this duel!"  
  
"True Pharaoh! But so do you!"  
  
Marik's Millennium Rod started to glow. I winced sharply in pain. Marik was trying to take over my mind. I then saw Isis take off over to Marik and tackled him. After that the Millennium Rod stopped glowing. I then heard footsteps hurry over to me. But before I knew who it was I past out.  
  
I woke up squinting to light. It was hot. I then noticed that I was in a tent. I quickly sat up and winced slightly. My side was bandaged. I then looked around. I was confused about where I was.  
  
I then saw Yami walk into the tent and sit down next to me.  
  
"I see your awake Yugi."  
  
"Yeah. Uh. Where are we?"  
  
"We're still in Egypt. You've been asleep for two days"  
  
"Oh."  
  
I shifted my eyes from Yami to the floor. Yami looked at me sadly.  
  
"Yugi. I can't go back to Domino City with you."  
  
I looked up to Yami Suddenly.  
  
"Hunh? Why is that?"  
  
"I have some things to do here in Egypt."  
  
Yami sighed. He ruffled my hair for what would be the last time before he stood up. Yami then walked to the entrance of the tent. I sighed as I watched him leave the tent. I then laid back down and looked aimlessly at the walls of the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long.very long.and to think Yami's not going back to Domino City with Yugi.. *Smirks evilly*.anyway I have a plan that might turn into a number of stories if all u people like this one. Anyway.. It's quite evil if u ask me.. R&R! 


	4. THE ENDnot

Recap: Ok Yugi just found out that Yami wasn't going back to Domino City (or Japan.-.-'). Now Yugi has to face the rest of his life without Yami. How will his life change when he's an adult? Well.. Your going to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years have past sense Yami and I went out separate ways. I believe Yami is still in Egypt. I on the other hand have become friends with Seto Kaiba the same guy that despised me when I was a teenager. I now also work at Kaiba Corp.  
  
I really don't know Malik's ware about's but I guess he's doing fine after Marik vanished. Bakura is in Egypt like Yami. But Ryou was glade when he heard the news that he left to go to Egypt. Some time's I think I'll meet up with Yami. But when I do I'll have to introduce him to someone.  
  
And so I'll end this one of 6 Prelude's that Ryou has asked for sense his book he wrote on the Millennium Items were a big hit. So I'll set this pen down on the desk and go on with my life and leave my Memories to my dreams.  
  
-Yugi Muto  
  
Yugi sighed as he set his pen down on the desk. He then glanced at the Millennium Puzzle that rested on the desk next to the pen.  
  
A moment later a young girl that looked to be the age 15 and was about Yugi's height walked into the room. The girl had long golden brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. The girl wore a sleeveless black shirt with a short turtleneck and black pants and brown lace up boots. Yugi looked over his shoulder to the girl and smiled slightly to her.  
  
"Hey Yugi, we're going to be late."  
  
The girl said looking at Yugi. Yugi chuckled as he got out of the chair at the desk.  
  
"O.K Meagan lets go!"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
Meagan glared at her cousin. Yugi matched her glare with a smirk. Yugi and Meagan then walked out of the room. When Yugi left the room the Millennium Puzzle glowed slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
See told u I changed it! I only needed to change the last chapter...I know I'm evil! But still it weaves into a story I'm writing. And then that one goes into another!..I'm strange aren't I?  
  
Seto:"Yes u r."  
  
Yugi:"U can say that again."  
  
Me:"THANK U!!!!!"*big grin*  
  
Angelicwolf:*rolls eyes* 


End file.
